Fragment of Story
by tarandayo
Summary: Potongan-potongan dari beberapa kisah sederhana; mulai dari rekan kerja hingga pengagum rahasia. [nakamura/various] [nakamura rio's birthday fic] [AU]


**Disclaimer** : assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei. i gain no financial profit by writing this story.  
 **Title** : fragment of story  
 **Summary** : Potongan-potongan dari beberapa kisah sederhana; mulai dari rekan kerja hingga pengagum rahasia.  
 **Main cast** : Nakamura Rio  
 **Warning** : Nakamura-centric, possible OOC, mistypos, etc.  
 **Note  
** 1) fic kelima saya di fandom ini e he~ kali ini saya persembahkan khusus buat si dedek cantik yang tanggal ultahnya tepat seminggu setelah hari kemerdekaan indonesia(?) oke, saya publishnya ** kecepetan beberapa jam** HAHA, abis besok senin dan saya bakal sibuk seharian jadi takut ga sempet :""D /dikepret/  
2) ada empat male chara yang saya pake disini. well, aslinya saya punya dua kapal yang berkaitan dengan Rio, dan dua lainnya itu murni eksperimen. crack? pasti. tapi berhubung settingnya AU, jadi gapapa lah ya ;;) /iyainaja/  
3) nah, settingnya AU (coretsaya emang payah dalam menulis yang canoncoret). berhubung tiap cerita pasangannya beda, jadi terserah pembaca mau menganggapnya berada dalam satu realm atau nggak XD  
4) buat yang pernah nonton drama korea berjudul Dream High pasti bakal familiar sama salah satu adegan disini XD  
5) **selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur! :3  
**

* * *

 **#1 New partner – Isogai Yuuma/Nakamura Rio  
**

Isogai tengah menata persediaan barang di rak tatkala lonceng kecil yang tergantung di pintu masuk bergemerincing. _Ah, ada pelanggan_ , pikirnya. Dengan segera, ia menangguhkan pekerjaannya, lalu bergegas menuju konter kasir yang tidak dijaga siapapun—mengingat dirinya adalah satu-satunya pegawai yang berjaga di _shift_ malam kali ini.

"Selamat malam," sapa Isogai—yang telah berada di balik mesin kasir—dengan nada sopan.

"Selamat malam," balas si pelanggan sambil tersenyum singkat. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan bukannya memasuki minimarket guna membeli barang keperluan (sebagaimana pelanggan lainnya), si gadis malah berdiam di ambang pintu; mata birunya memindai seisi minimarket.

Isogai mengangkat alis. " _Ano_ —"

"Oh, kau sudah datang!" Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan—yang Isogai kenali sebagai milik sang manajer. "Sini, pakai seragammu!"

Yang diketahui Isogai selanjutnya adalah fakta bahwa ia mendapat rekan kerja baru. Berkat perkenalan singkat tadi, Isogai mengetahui bahwa si gadis yang seumuran dengannya itu bernama Nakamura Rio. Dari segi fisik, gadis itu punya rambut pirang sepunggung dan tubuh tinggi langsing. Diam-diam Isogai bersyukur, bisa mendapat rekan yang cantik dan enak diajak mengobrol.

Hari semakin larut. Keheningan mengisi petak minimarket berukuran sedang tersebut, menyisakan detak jam sebagai satu-satunya sumber suara.

Intensitas pengunjung di malam hari tentu tidak seramai kala di siang hari. Suasana sepi, karena kedua pegawai yang berjaga tengah terlarut dalam kegiatan masing-masing, sehingga tak ada percakapan yang mengudara. Mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing, dengan jarak yang terbentang sekitar satu setengah meter, namun masih di belakang konter kasir.

Kedua ibu jari Nakamura sibuk menekan-nekan layar _smartphone_ -nya, sementara telinganya disumpal _earphone_ ; Isogai sibuk membolak-balik halaman sebuah buku tebal yang lembaran kertasnya sudah lecek dan terlipat di sana-sini.

Ekspresi pemuda berambut hitam itu berubah-ubah, seiring dengan mata sewarna tembaga itu menekuri kata-kata yang tertera di atas kertas buku; kadang mengernyit bingung, menggumam sambil menjepit dagu dengan telunjuk dan jempol , atau mengangguk-angguk paham. Nakamura meliriknya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya, "Itu buku TOEFL 'kan? Kau membacanya dalam rangka apa?"

Isogai sedikit tersentak—lantaran suara sang gadis sukses memecah fokusnya. Lalu sambil menyengir ia menjawab, "Ah, itu … Aku ingin mengikuti seleksi untuk mendapatkan beasiswa ke luar negeri, makanya aku harus menguasai TOEFL, ahaha."

Nakamura bergumam panjang, kemudian melepaskan salah satu _earphone_ -nya. "Benarkah? Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hm... Targetku sih, ke Inggris atau Amerika."

Reaksi Nakamura selanjutnya sangat di luar dugaan Isogai. Gadis itu menanggalkan earphone, meletakkan ponsel, kemudian menarik bangkunya mendekat ke Isogai. Dengan raut antara campuran tidak percaya dan antusias, ia bertanya, "Ka-kau serius?"

Isogai sedikit salah tingkah. "I-iya …" _Ada apa? Apa jangan-jangan tampangku terlalu tidak meyakinkan, sehingga dia jadi terkejut begini?_

Nakamura menggenggam kedua bahu Isogai erat-erat, lalu berseru, "Wah! Ternyata aku punya teman seperjuangan!"

Isogai mengangkat alis. "… Maksudmu?"

Nakamura tersenyum lebar, mengekspos deretan gigi putihnya. "Aku juga sedang mengejar beasiswa ke Inggris atau Amerika, hehe."

Minimarket yang tadinya sunyi senyap, kemudian terisi oleh dialog seru antara dua sosok tersebut. Topiknya dimulai dari beasiswa, hingga merembet pada masalah-masalah yang lebih pribadi—dalam rangka saling mendekatkan diri.

Selain rekan kerja, tampaknya Isogai baru saja mendapat sahabat baru.

* * *

 **#2 Unexplainable – Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio**

Terkadang, ada hal-hal yang sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, seperti hubungan antara dua manusia beda gender yang bernama Akabane Karma dan Nakamura Rio, misalnya. Relasi antara mereka bukannya kelewat kompleks atau semacamnya—melainkan selalu berubah-ubah tergantung pada suasana.

.

"Nilai matematikamu berapa, Karma?"

"100. Sempurna seperti biasa."

"Huaa—aku kalah telak. Kalau bahasa inggris?"

"90. Sepertinya aku terkecoh oleh beberapa soal."

"Fufu. Setidaknya, aku menang darimu—dalam pelajaran yang satu ini."

"Cuma beda delapan poin kok. Coba bandingkan dengan pelajaran matematika, yang bedanya sampai 25 poin."

"Hm, lihat saja, aku akan mengalahkanmu di ujian selanjutnya!"

"Ya, ya, bicaralah selagi masih punya keberanian."

"Cih, menyebalkan."

(Rival yang baik, mungkin?)

.

Suatu hari, ada seekor anak kucing yang menyasar ke ruang kelas mereka. Rio, yang merasa gemas, lantas menggendong dan mengelus-elus hewan berbulu tersebut. Karma menghampirinya sambil bergurau, "Terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong anaknya. Mau kubantu untuk membuat surat adopsi?"

"Hm, bukan ide buruk. Tapi—siapa yang jadi ayahnya?" Nakamura pura-pura berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kau?"

"Boleh juga. Nah, pertama-tama, ayo kita pikirkan nama yang tepat untuk anak kita," ujar Karma—merujuk pada kucing di gendongan Nakamura, tentunya.

"Nama itu urusan gampang. Yang harus kita pikirkan adalah sistem pendidikan bagaimana yang akan kita terapkan padanya—agar dia bisa menjadi anak yang baik dan membanggakan keluarga."

(Terdengar seperti pasangan suami-istri.)

.

"Oi, Karma, kuku jarimu itu panjang sekali—mana hitam-hitam lagi!"

"Tsk, berisik, Rio."

"Kau itu jorok sekali. Cepat potong sana!"

"Tidak mau—aduh, jangan cubit aku!"

"Makanya turuti aku, dasar anak bandel!"

(Kalian ibu dan anak, ya?)

.

(Entah kata apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan antara dua makhluk ini.)

* * *

 **#3 No more chance — Maehara Hiroto/Nakamura Rio  
**

Gadis berambut pirang itu menopang dagu sembari memasang raut malas. Di mata kebiruannya, terlukis jelas segala rasa dongkol yang ia rasakan terhadap sosok di hadapannya itu. Dengan nada kesal, si gadis akhirnya memulai percakapan, "Kalau ada yang ingin kaukatakan, cepat katakan saja. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Sang lawan bicara **—** yang berwujud seorang lelaki berambut berambut oranye kecokelatan **—** menatap mata gadis di hadapannya lurus-lurus. "Aku minta maaf, karena telah menyakitimu, Nakamura. Aku sungguh menyesalinya. Sangat menyesal. Jadi tolong … bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?"

Nakamura memutar bola mata bosan, lalu mendengus. "Kesempatan, eh? Maksudmu—kau ingin aku memberimu kesempatan agar kau bisa mencurangiku lagi? Kali ini, kau mau selingkuh dengan siapa, Tuan Maehara yang Tampan?"

Maehara meringis tatkala mendengar pertanyaan bernada dan bermakna sarkasme yang dilayangkan kepadanya barusan. Lalu ia baru saja membuka bibirnya untuk melayangkan argumentasi, Nakamura segera menyerobot, "Lagipula, bukankah ada banyak gadis naïf diluar sana—yang tergila-gila padamu. Jadi kau tak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk mengusikku—yang jelas-jelas tak mengharapkan kehadiranmu lagi."

Maehara mendesah. "Kau berbeda dari gadis lain, Nakamura. Sayang sekali—aku baru menyadarinya ketika aku terlanjur membuatmu kecewa. "

Seringai keki terbit di wajah Nakamura. "O ya? Tapi bagiku, kau samasekali tidak berbeda dari lelaki-lelaki brengsek lainnya—yang gemar mempermainkan hati wanita."

"Aku janji, aku akan berubah. Aku akan setia dan tidak mencurangimmu lagi, jadi, tolong beri—"

 _Gulp_. Ucapan Maehara terhenti dan kedua manik sewarna madunya terbelalak kala ujung garpu yang runcing kini hanya berjarak beberapa mili di depan wajahnya, seolah siap menggores matanya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu," tandas Nakamura, masih sambil menodongkan alat makan itu ke wajah Maehara. "Dan setelah ini, jangan coba untuk menguberku lagi. Berhenti memenuhi notifikasi ponselku dengan ratusan pesan dan panggilan darimu yang tidak penting itu. Jangan. Ganggu. Aku. Lagi. Kalau tidak—" Nakamura memicingkan mata "—Akan ku _permak_ wajahmu, sehingga menjadi _lebih rupawan_."

Maehara meneguk ludah. Ia kehabisan kata-kata—sekaligus terintimidasi oleh aura mengerikan yang menguar dari gadis di hadapannya.

Nakamura mengakhiri aksinya dengan sebuah senyuman sinis. Kemudian, dengan cepat, ia mengembalikan garpu ke atas piring, berdiri, meletakkan uang 500 yen di atas meja, dan keluar restoran dengan langkah terburu.

Maehara tak berkutik kala menatapi punggung Nakamura yang menjauh. Sejurus kemudian, ia meringis, lalu mengacak helaian rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Benar kata orang, bila kesempatan hanya datang satu kali.

* * *

 **#4 Secret admirer — Sugaya Sousuke/Nakamura Rio  
**

Sugaya Sousuke memiliki tangan yang hebat; bukan dilihat dari otot ataupun tenaganya, melainkan dari keluwesan jemarinya tatkala bertemu dengan pensil dan buku sketsa, cat dan kanvas, balok kayu dan alat pemahat, serta peralatan-peralatan seni lainnya. Kemampuannya dalam bidang artistik senantiasa menuai acungan jempol dan decak kagum dari orang lain, namun bukan itu yang membuat ia kerasan di dunia seni. Semuanya semata-mata karena Sugaya cinta seni.

Untuk saat ini, Sugaya tengah berfokus pada bidang menggambar. Dan sebagaimana penggambar lainnya, Sugaya membutuhkan sebuah objek untuk digambar. Saat ini, ada satu objek yang menarik perhatiannya—ralat, Sugaya telah sampai pada tahap dimana atensinya terfokus sepenuhnya terhadap objek tersebut.

Tidak perlu berjalan jauh, mendaki bukit, maupun pergi ke tempat terpencil untuk menjangkau objek tersebut; cukup berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas, berjalan menyusuri koridor, lalu duduk di bangku taman sekolah yang membelakangi sebuah pohon rindang—maka lokasi dan suasana ideal untuk menggambar bisa diperoleh.

Tengoklah ke arah lapangan, dimana sang pencuri perhatian tengah berbaur dengan sekelilingnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk tampil di pembukaan pertandingan basket antarsekolah nanti!"

"Nee, Hinata-chan, bagaimana cara untuk memiliki badan lentur sepertimu?"

"Hei, Kaede-chan, jangan injak pom-pomku!"

Sungguh, Sugaya bukan lelaki mesum yang gemar memerhatikan segerombolan gadis yang tengah berlatih menari. Ia akui, ada banyak gadis manis yang berstatus sebagai anggota klub _cheerleaders_ disana; mulai dari Kayano di mungil, Okano si lincah, atau Kanzaki si anggun—namun Sugaya tak begitu memedulikannya. Sebab, netranya telah terfokus pada satu entitas yang entah mengapa terlihat paling berkilau—yaitu sesosok gadis pirang yang cantik dan enerjik.

Tubuh si gadis menari lincah di tengah lapangan; sementara tangan Sugaya menari di atas lembaran kertas.

Buku sketsa—yang selalu berada di genggaman Sugaya itu—setia menjadi wadah penampung segala impresi serta kekaguman yang dirasakan Sugaya terhadap sosok itu. Gambar yang dihasilkan memang hitam-putih, namun dalam imaji sugaya—ada kilauan kuning yang terpancar dari tiap goresannya

Gadis itu adalah personifikasi matahari. Ia adalah bunga matahari yang senantiasa Sugaya jajaki, pandangi, dan kagumi dari kejauhan, sampai (mungkin) ia memiliki kesempatan untuk melangkah mendekat dan merengkuh kelopaknya (suatu hari nanti).

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

* * *

 **MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH BACA :"""D**

 **reviews and concrits are welcomed!**

 **xoxo,**

 **mir**


End file.
